A Tale of Two Dragons
by CyberGryffin
Summary: When Princess Celestia requests that Spike act as an Ambassador to the Dragon Kingdom, Spike agrees. But with a disturbance in Twilight's Spell, Spike is going to act as an ambassador to a different kingdom. There he will meet new friends including a dragon that might help him find his way home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day in Ponyville. All the inhabitants were going about their daily routines. Applejack along with Apple Bloom was working at her apple stand (though she was keeping an eye on Apple Bloom to make sure the little filly didn't try what she did last time.) The Cakes were preparing their daily orders while Pinkie Pie was watching out for the Cake's children to make sure they didn't get in trouble. The Mayor of Ponyville was going over various agendas to make sure everything was fine and legal. Rainbow Dash was clearing clouds as fast as she could so she could take one of her usual naps.

"That's should be the latest magical report that I am supposed to send Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle said.

Of course, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were busy in the tree-shaped library which also provided a home for both of them. Twilight Sparkle was busy either reading or improving her magical daily while Spike did his best to help around the library. Ever since he was hatched from his egg do to Twilight's magic, he spent his time as her assistant. Both of them were in perfect and mental health, well almost. Both of them had issues to work such as Twilight panicking over the tiniest detail and Spike trying to not to get too greedy.

"Well, Princess Celestia does like to hear about your progress. I bet she will send some new … "Spike started to say until he hiccupped a fire flame that turned into a scroll.

"Didn't expect anything from the Princess anytime soon. I wonder what she wants." Twilight said confused.

"Well, maybe there is some crisis that she needs the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to deal with." Spike said.

"I doubt it. The last thing we had to deal with was King Sombra and we didn't need the Elements to take him out. Huh, the last time we used the Elements was on Discord when we released him from his stone prison." Twilight said thoughtfully.

"Well, we don't know if you don't read the letter." Spike said impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, that would help. Hmmmm! It seems to be addressed to both us but it pertains to most you." Twilight smiled.

"Really? The Princess rarely sends me a letter. I wonder what it is about." Spike said curiously.

"Well, here is the letter for you to read." Twilight said while floating the letter to Spike.

_My Dearest, Most Faithful Student, Twilight and her assistant Spike,_

_Although this letter is directed mostly towards Spike, you Twilight have a hand at this as well. I have just received that we are allowed to send an ambassador to the Dragon Kingdom to meet their king. It has been a while since we have any connections with the Dragon Realms. They leave us alone as long we don't bother them. They are several cases where Dragons have turned up beyond their boundaries (Ponyville has had two cases) but they don't case any serious harm._

_I want Spike to act as the ambassador. It would be wise for him to have a token to appease the king. Rarity would be the best to get some amazing gems. Of course Spike must go alone. There is a spell that can send him to the Dragon Realms. It is in the latest Teleportation Edition that came out recently. If you don't have it, I can have a copy sent as fast as I can. But I doubt that it isn't Ponyville's collection. I hope that the meeting between Spike and their king will go well._

_Signed Princess Celestia_

"This seems to be awfully important for her to put the weight on my shoulders, do you think Twilight?" Spike asked.

"If the princess didn't think you do it, she would have asked somepony else." Twilight replied back.

"Well, that's true but you know my past encounters with other dragons aren't that great." Spike said sad fully.

"Well, it wasn't bright of you to eat another dragon's horde without noticing if there was another dragon there. As for the teenage dragons, they were immature and I think the king will be nothing like them." Twilight explained.

"Well, I guess that's true. I guess I should head off to Rarity's to get some gems while you study upon that spell." Spike said.

"It should take too long but I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I want this spell to go without a hitch." Twilight said.

Spike nodded and headed out the door. It was a beautiful day and nothing could go wrong. Despite all the pressure being put on him, he wouldn't let that ruin today. It was a couple of minutes before he arrived at The Carousel Boutique which was Rarity's home and establishment. _Ahh Rarity, what a wonder you are_, Spike thought. _No, I can't be thinking that. This is business I am here for, maybe_ _when I am done with this meeting, I can have a picnic with Rarity_. Spike knocked on the door.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique where … Hello Spike, what can I do you for?" Rarity asked.

"Well, Princess Celestia is sending me as an ambassador to the Dragon Realms and she said I need some gems as tokens of peace. She said you probably could provide them for me." Spike explained.

"Of course I can but sending you and Twilight to see some dragon king, sounds dreadful?" Rarity said.

"Well, I am going alone." Spike replied back.

"Wait, Princess Celestia is sending you on a solo mission? Are you sure you are okay with this?" Rarity said nervously.

"No, but like Twilight said, if she didn't think I couldn't do this, she would have asked somebody else. Anyways better to have a dragon ambassador than a Pony one. Might make things go more smoothly." Spike replied.

"Well, that is true. As for gems, I have just yesterday found some pristine gems that might work. They would definitely would appeal to a king. I will get them right now." Rarity said.

A minute later, Spike had a chest full of the best jewels. Of course, Rarity gave some extra jewels on the side so Spike wouldn't eat the gems meant for the king. The chest wasn't that heavy do to a spell that caused it to weigh less than normal. Even if Spike was transported to the Dragon Realms, it wouldn't be fair to have Spike lug a heavy chest. Spike finally arrived at the library and opened the door. Twilight was finishing practicing the spell.

"Got the spell down, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Got the gems from Rarity, Spike?" Twilight responded back.

"Sure, the best ones she could find. The spell won't affect the chest they are in. She cast a spell to make sure it didn't way much." Spike said.

"Nope, I have practiced on both living and non-living object. Owlowiscious was kind enough to let me try the spell on him, of course I had to give him extra treats afterwards." Twilight said.

"Well, let's get the show on the road. The faster I get there, the more time I can get back … wait how am I supposed to get back?" Spike asked.

"Obviously, you can send a letter to Princess requesting somepony to pick you up. Or maybe one of the dragons can drop you off somewhere outside of Ponyville without causing any disturbance." Twilight explained.

"Well, that does make sense. Well, when you are ready, Twilight." Spike said.

"I am ready as I will ever be." Twilight said back.

Twilight's horn glowed brightly as an energy surrounded Spike. For the spell to work, there couldn't be any distractions. Of course, just as Twilight was about to finish the spell, a crash happened outside. That caused Twilight's attention to her spell to flicker. Spike disappeared in a flash but the location was distorted from the actual location. Twilight shook her head. She walked out towards the window. Derpy Hooves had caused an accident by dropping a package on one of her neighbor's mailboxes. Derpy was trying to apologize for the incident. Twilight Sparkle hoped that tiny distraction didn't cause any problems with the spell. If there was a problem, she could find Spike no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was quick but Spike had teleported from the Ponyville Library to the Dragon Realms. Or so he though. As Spike looked around, he noticed something. This place was too peaceful and quiet for dragons. Not to mention that it wasn't as rocky or jagged as the description of what the Dragon Realms looked like. Maybe the spell teleported him nearby the realm but that wasn't possible either. Even if he was nearby, he should hear sounds of dragons. Right now all he could here was silence with the occasional baaing of sheep. Suddenly Spike heard the flapping of dragon wings.

"Finally, maybe this dragon can tell me where I am and how to get to the Dragon Realm." Spike said.

As he turned to see who was approaching, he looked confused. It was a dragon alright but it didn't look anything like the dragons that lived in Equestria. It was the size of an adult dragon but it lacked what most of Equestria dragons had. Of course the other thing that shocked him what was riding the dragon. It looked like one of those hairless mammals that was in either Twilight's (or Lyra's) books. There were called a human, Spike believed. But what was it doing riding on a dragon? Had dragons been enslaved in this part of Equestria? Dragons and Ponies might not get along but neither of them would enslave each other.

"So Jane, after our patrol, how about we had back towards the cave to do some rune discovery?" Dragon said.

"I have to check with Sir Theodore but I think I have done of most of duties."

"That's great. Maybe we can find out if they are any more dragons." Dragon asked.

"That's a big if, Dragon but we shall see." Jane asked.

"Hello, Mr. Dragon and Human!" Spike shouted.

Both Jane and Dragon turned to see where the voice was coming from. They both looked down towards the ground to see a green and purple creature. Neither of them had seen a creature like this before. It was a good thing that Jane decided to patrol today. Sure things were calm around the castle and its surrounding areas but a knight had to always be on its guard. Jane gestured to Dragon and Dragon slowly descended towards the creature. Dragon landed and Jane got off.

"Hello! My name is Jane and this is my best friend Dragon! Who are you and what are you?" Jane asked.

"Well my name is Spike and I am a dragon." Spike said.

"You're a dragon? You don't look like a dragon to me? Where are your wings?" Dragon asked.

"I don't know. I know I was hatched without my wings. I can breathe fire though." Spike explained.

"Wait, you said you were hatched without wings? How did your family deal with that?" Jane asked.

"I never knew my family. I knew that my egg was brought to Canterlot to be used for an egg-hatching spell." Spike said.

"Look's like you and Spike have something in common. Both of you grew up with a dragon family." Jane said.

"That is true but he looks small to me. In fact he looks like a baby dragon to me. Maybe that's why he doesn't have wings. Maybe he will get them when he gets older." Dragon said.

Spike didn't know of what to think of this. Both times when he got larger, he didn't have wings. When Twilight had a power surge when she was trying to pass an exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, he didn't have wing in his larger form. Then when Spike's greed over took him, his larger dragon form didn't have wings either. But were either of him his natural forms? Was it possible to grow up naturally if he ignored any temptations of greed?

"I don't know about that but I seem to be lost. Twilight used a spell to teleport me somewhere but I don't think this is the correct place."

"Twilight? Who is that?" Jane asked.

"Twilight Sparkle is the one who takes care on me. She knows powerful magic. It was her magic that hatched me." Spike explained.

"I was unaware that short-lifes knew powerful magic." Dragon asked.

"I don't know what a short life in but Twilight is a unicorn." Spike said.

"A Unicorn? I didn't know they existed. I thought they were existed in fairy tales." Jane said.

"Just like dragons?" Spike said.

"Spike's got a point. If Dragons could exist, unicorns could exist too." Dragon said.

"Not just Unicorns but Pegasus too. Equestria is full of wonderful creatures." Spike said.

"What's Equestria?" Jane asked.

"Isn't that where I am?" Spike asked.

"No, this land is called Kippernium and the castle that I live in called Castle Kippernium." Jane said.

"Something tells me I have strayed farther than I should have. I have to get back. I am supposed to be meeting with the dragon king." Spike said.

"Dragons? As more than one dragon? I thought Dragon was the only of his kind." Jane said.

"Okay, no where I am from there are a lot of dragons. I have met a lot of them when I went on the Dragon Migration to discover myself." Spike said.

"Well, maybe there is hope for you, Dragon. Maybe you aren't the only dragon after all." Jane said.

"By the way, why do keep calling him Dragon? That seems a silly name for a dragon." Spike asked.

"Like Spike is any better?" Dragon snorted.

"Well, it just seems silly to name a dragon Dragon. But maybe you didn't get a name. Maybe you should come up with a new name." Spike said.

Both Jane and Dragon looked at Spike and then at each other. It was true that Dragon did need a new name but maybe he had a name before he was hatched. Maybe his Dragon parents had a name for him. Of course he would have to find some other dragons to determine this. The three stood still until Jane realized that she had to meet with Sir Theodore. Of course Spike arriving was also important. Though he didn't look like a threat, Jane had to report anything new.

"Dragon, we have to get back to castle. I need to report this encounter. Spike, I bet you are harmless but I have to report you." Jane said.

"That is understandable. I appear in your country and you should be worried. I could be a big threat." Spike said.

"You don't look a threat. I am more of a threat than you are and they let me roam around this land." Dragon said.

"True, but don't be fooled by how small a creature can be. Sometimes the smallest thing can be powerful." Spike said.

"He does have a point. Spike, I want you to follow us. I will tell you where you can wait until I am allowed to bring you into the castle." Jane said.

"I understand. Any threat to a castle or area has been monitored until deemed safe." Spike said.

"You are smart for a small dragon." Dragon said.

"Well, I spend a lot of time in a library so I am allowed to learn new things whenever I can." Spike said.

Jane nodded and she got onto Dragon. Dragon lifted off the ground and took into the air. Spike watched them and started to follow. Was it possible that this was an unknown part of Equestria, Spike thought? Equestria was a big land and there were parts of it that were undiscovered but he thought humans were myths. That's what he got from Twilight. There were several books about humans but for there to be books, ponies had to encounter them, right? As Spike followed Dragon, he wondered maybe either Jane or Dragon could help him to return to Ponyville so Twilight could recast the spell to send him to the Dragon Realms. Hopefully, the dragon king wouldn't be angry for Spike being later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Spike followed Jane and her friend Dragon, he wondered where they will be taking him. Was this castle as impressive as Canterlot or would it look like the castle where Twilight and the others found the Elements of Harmony? Of course Jane and Dragon were having different thoughts. They noticed a chest that Spike was hauling around but didn't think to bring up when they first met. Of course the closer they were approaching the castle, the best it was to see what lay inside. Jane didn't want to bring anything dangerous inside the castle.

"Before I inform my mentor about you, I need to know what inside that chest. I have to make sure anything dangerous." Jane asked Spike.

"Are gems dangerous?" Spike replied.

"Gems?" Both Jane and Dragon asked.

"Yes, these gems are for the Dragon King as a token of appreciation." Spike explained.

"Well, we Dragons do horde stuff or what I know of that." Dragon said.

"That and they are very tasty." Spike said while smacking his lips.

Both Jane and Dragon looked at Spike in shock. Jane knew some thing about Dragons but nothing that involved eating Gems. Jane couldn't see the reason behind that. She turned to Dragon for an answer but even Dragon was confused. Was Spike a different type of Dragon? Could there be a race of Dragons different than Dragon? This was a real mystery.

"Okay Spike, I am going to see my mentor. Dragon, stay here and make sure Spike is okay." Jane said.

"Will do." Dragon said.

Jane marched into the castle hoping to find Sir Theodore. This was very important. Well it was important to make sure Spike wasn't a threat to the kingdom. This was also important because this might lead them to discover if Dragon might not be the last dragon after all. Sure, Spike looked different but maybe it was because he was way younger than Dragon. Jane was so deep into thought that she didn't notice who she ran into.

"Watch where you are going, Jane." Sir Theodore said.

"I am sorry but … Sir Theodore, I am glad I ran into you." Jane replied.

"Well, I will accept your apology but next time watch where you are going. So what do you need me for?" Theodore asked.

"Well, Dragon and I were doing our daily scouting when we came across another dragon." Jane said.

"Are you quite sure? How big is it?" Theodore asked.

"Actually it is no bigger than me." Jane said.

"A Baby Dragon? I know Dragon is quite young but I didn't think we would find one that young. Is it okay?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, Spike is okay. He seems different that Dragon but maybe there is another type of Dragon."

"What do you mean different?" Theodore asked.

"Spike has no wings. If it wasn't for certain other details, I would have thought he was a dragon at all." Jane said.

"Well, I have to see this Spike before introduced him to the King and Queen." Theodore replied.

"Well, he has a chest of gems with him … yes it does sound odd but he says he is delivering them to a dragon king." Jane said.

Theodore took this last bit of information as a surprise but he ordered Jane to bring Spike forth. Jane went outside to tell Spike that her mentor wanted to see him. Spike was anxious to see more of the castle. As Dragon flew over inside, Spike walked beside Jane. As they entered the castle, Theodore approached. Spike looked at Jane's mentor. He was wearing a suit of armor sort of like the Canterlot guards did but it was gray not gold. He was quite old but it made sense. Twilight's mentor was Princess Celestia so he could understand what was going on here.

"So you are Spike? I didn't expect for Jane to find another Dragon especially one that is quite unusual." Theodore replied back.

"Well, I know me not having wings is unusual but Twilight is still looking into it."

"Who is this Twilight person? Is she here?" Theodore asked.

"Apparently, Twilight is an Unicorn that teleported Spike here." Jane said.

"A Unicorn? Those are a rare. It is quite an honor to make friends with one." Theodore said impressed.

"Actually according to Spike, his land is full of unicorns, pegasuses, earth ponies as well as dragons." Jane explained.

"Really? I have traveled a lot and never have encountered such an area. Where is he from?

"He says Equestria but I haven't heard of such a land." Jane said.

"Neither have I but there are still lands that aren't discovered yet. If there are more dragons like Spike, maybe Dragon isn't that last dragon after all." Theodore suggested.

"That's what I was thinking. Do you think it is a good idea to introduce him to the King and Queen?" Jane asked.

"It would help his situation. Spike, would you mind meeting this land's King and Queen?" Theodore replied.

"Of course, I will. I know how to deal with royalty. I do know the rules of Equestria due to Twilight." Spike said.

"So you know the King and Queen of your land?" Theodore asked.

"Exactly, the King and Queen have been traveling for a quite along time well at least that's the story Twilight tells me. So Equestria is ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Wait, shouldn't one of them be queen?" Jane asked.

"Well, that would normally work but Celestia rules the day and Luna rules the night." Dragon explained.

"One rules the day and one rules the night? That doesn't make any sense, does it Theodore?" Jane said confused.

"No, but we don't know much about this Equestria land where Spike comes from. Jane, you and I will escort Spike to the King and Queen. Not to be rude, but we need to make sure there are no threats." Theodore replied.

"That's okay. Canterlot had a terror threat raised because of Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army. Canterlot had the entire city surrounded in a force bubble." Spike said.

"Canterlot? I am guessing that is the main city in Equestria?" Jane asked.

"It is where Twilight and I stayed before moving to Ponyville and it was where the two Princesses preside." Spike explained.

All three of them took the information to be remembered. Jane sent Dragon to keep a watch over the castle while Jane and Theodore escorted Spike to the main hall. As Spike looked around to observe what the castle looked like on the inside. It wasn't as glorious as Canterlot but it wasn't as run down as the castle that held the Elements of Harmony. Of course, that castle was left alone for a long time. It wasn't as fancy as Canterlot but maybe it was the same layout as this castle. Well, almost the same layout with unicorns and Alicorns instead of humans.


End file.
